Future Trunks' sword
is a powerful blade that Future Trunks carries around with him from his first appearance in Dragon Ball Z up until it is smashed and seemingly broken by Android 18. In Super, Future Trunks carries a new blade that he uses throughout the "Future" Trunks Saga. This new blade played a vital role in his final battle with the Fused Zamasu, where it transforms into a [[Sword of Hope|great sword from the ki energy]] he received from the remaining people of Earth. Overview Description The sword is a long-sword with a black leather-wrapped hilt and a metal bar as the hand-guard. It is carried around in an orange scabbard with a navy-blue strap that goes across the chest. Though his sword handle is generally black, it changes its color from time to time becoming either brown or blue (same goes for his scabbard), both in the anime and video games. In Super his sword was either repaired or replaced with a new one. The new long-sword weapon has an olive-green leather hilt with a silver hand-guard with the ends curving upwards. The scabbard is red, and the strap that goes across the chest is the same olive-green color as the hilt. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Xeno Trunks' sword has gone back to when Future Trunks used his sword in Z'', and Trunks: Xeno carries it around in the same brown scabbard he uses to carry around Tapion's Sword in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Biography Manga and Anime Chronologically, Future Trunks was first seen using this sword to attack Future Android 18 during a battle against the Androids with Future Gohan.Flashback in Dragon Ball Z episode 164, "Ghosts from Tomorrow" He used it again when he goes off to try and fight the androids three years after the death of Future Gohan.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 The young Super Saiyan uses his blade for most of the fight, but the androids simply dodge and catch it. He does however manage to cut a few locks of 18's hair off, which greatly angers her. When arriving from the future in his Time Machine, Future Trunks uses his sword to chop up more than a dozen of Frieza and King Cold's soldiers. After a brief conversation, Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and is attacked by Frieza who, after two attempts to kill Trunks with the Death Blaster and one attempt with the Supernova, is killed by Trunks' Shining Sword Attack: Frieza is sliced in two, chopped up into bits by the sword, and is then obliterated by a single powerful Ki Blast. King Cold, shocked by Trunks' amazing power, requests to see the weapon. Trunks accepts, and tosses the tyrant the weapon. Cold believes that Trunks could not have killed Frieza as easily without it, and tries to surprise him with a quick attack. However, Trunks simply blocks the blade with his hand, blows a hole through Cold, and finally kills him. The sword is next used on Goku in Future Trunks' attempt to test his power. Goku transfers a large amount of energy into his index finger, and amazingly blocks all of the attacks Trunks throws at him (Trunks even states that exactly the same moves turned Frieza into "cold cuts"). When Future Trunks returns three years later in the Androids Saga, he still keeps his sword in its sheath. During the following battle with the newly awoken Android 17 and Android 18, Trunks attempts to attack the androids with his weapon in order to defend Vegeta. Upon rushing toward Android 18, Trunks attempts to deliver a heavy slash onto the deadly beauty, only for the sword to be blocked effortlessly by her arm, which cracks and shatters part of it. After the first fight with the Androids, Trunks picks it back up and sheathes it back in its scabbard, taking it with him, however he ceases to use it after this fight, instead relying on his hand-to-hand fighting skills. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In the "Future" Trunks Saga, Trunks uses his sword in his fight with Goku Black, until the entity deflects it. He later recovered the blade and throws it in order neutralize Black's Ki blast attack, the weapon then returned its way back to him in a boomerang-esque fashion and he sheaths it afterwards. He used it again during his sparring match with Goku (the latter simply catches it with his fingers as a Super Saiyan 3). In the anime flashback, when explaining the events of the Majin Buu of his timeline, he used it in his fight against Future Dabura who dodged the sword attacks until the blade managed to land a scratch on his left cheek. Future Trunks then used his sword as a shield against Demon King's stone spit that caused the blade to be petrified (it is assumed that after the Future Dabura's death, the weapon had returned to normal). While visiting Gohan and heading over to his family's residence, Mr. Satan leaves Pan with Trunks. The young quarter-Saiyan child playfully trashes the living room and tried to play with his blade, but Trunks stops her from pulling it out. She lets it go when Gohan scolds her. When he, Goku, and Vegeta arrived in the Future in the Time Machine, the Earth's Resistance group launched several rocket missiles at Goku (mistaking him for Goku Black), Future Trunks successfully cleaved them with his sword. In the fight with Black and Future Zamasu, he used his sword to counter their piercing arm blade attack, Trunks managed to stab Zamasu, but it had no effect since the latter was immortal, just then Black disarms Trunks, he immediately reclaims the weapon after he parried and tossed the rogue god before launching Final Flash. After rescuing Mai and her troops, and isolating Black from Zamasu, Trunks used it to counter Black's piercing arm blade, and threw the weapon at the dark entity (which Black knocks aside), but it was a diversion tactic for him to launch a few gut-punches and fire a Galick Gun. After seeing Goku and Vegeta beaten by Fused Zamasu, Trunks powers up to his Super Saiyan Rage form, and used the blade against the crazed god, but the entity catches and snaps it seconds before blasting him towards the ground. While the citizens were evacuating the area, Maki spots the blade and is seen running towards it. Maki is later seen with the sword, asking Mai to give the broken sword back to Trunks. Mai then gives it to Trunks, who, after being inspired by Haru and Maki, repairs his broken blade by applying ki to it. He then proceeds to stop Fused Zamasu from killing the defused Goku and Vegeta, clashing with Zamasu's God Split Cut once more. When Future Trunks unintentionally gathers an energy sphere made from the light and hope of mankind, he absorbs that energy and uses it to strengthen the sword, forming it into a [[Sword of Hope|large blue ki greatsword]]. With this sword, Future Trunks pierces Fused Zamasu and slices him clean in half. Afterwards, Trunks looks at the broken blade and was in awe after all the power he received from all the Earthlings before placing it in his sheath. In the Dragon Ball Super manga, Future Trunks obtains the Z-Sword and masters it while training with Future Shin and Future Kibito. However, the Z-Sword is later broken after it is turned to stone by Future Dabura's Stone Spit (which leads to Future Old Kai's death). Due to the different designs of Future Trunks' sword, it is likely that they are not all the same sword, which would make sense as Future Trunks' sword has been broken several times and its appearance has changed over the course of the series as shown by sword wielded by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Online, and the Xenoverse series. Another possibility is that it has been reforged and modified by Future Trunks over the course of the series. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga Future Trunks received both his sword and outfit from Future Mai, where he then engages Cumber to buy Goku and Vegeta time to allow fusion. Future Trunks uses his blade against the Evil Saiyan, however the latter catches it and chokes out Future Trunks causing him to drop the weapon. Future Trunks recovered his sword as Vegito and Cumber fought and takes Future Mai to somewhere safe. Universal Conflict Saga After Future Trunks and Vegeta saved Hit and Cabba from Oren and Kamin's onslaught, he proceeds to draw his blade while engaging Kamin in battle. He then battles Oren Caulifla, but doesn't attack with his sword due to them being allies. Dark King Mechikabura Saga Xeno Trunks wields his sword into battle with the Dark Empire, with it being turned into the Key Sword at one point. After achieving Super Saiyan God, Xeno Trunks' Key Sword is also empowered and gains a new appearance. Film Appearances ''Super Android 13'' Future Trunks uses his blade during his battle against Android 14 on the Glacier, with the Android catching the sword and using it to deflect a Burning Attack from Future Trunks before smashing Trunks to the ground and launching the sword towards him. Later, Trunks uses the sword to cleave Android 14 in half, destroying him. He also uses it against Super Android 13, although the blade snaps in two when it struck the Super Android's arm. ''Bojack Unbound'' The sword was first seen in the same room Vegeta was in, before he turns off the TV and when he sensed his son in danger. He later takes it with him and saves Future Trunks' life by throwing the sword at an oncoming piece of sharpened metal thrown by Bido, directly at Trunks. Trunks catches and equips the sword, but he never used it during the battle. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' Though he does not have the sword with him (the sword is only seen in a "flashback" showing Mecha Frieza's death), Future Trunks uses a sword-shaped icicle to cut through a few monsters in the Land of Ice. Origin of Trunks' sword At the end of Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, the main plot character Tapion gives his sword to Trunks and states he thinks it was always his; possibly making a reference to Future Trunks' sword, Tapion's sword looking very similar to Future Trunks' own blade. This movie may explain why Present Trunks has a sword in Dragon Ball GT, but this cannot be the exact origin of Future Trunks' sword due to the fact Future Trunks comes from a timeline where the Dragon Team are dead and the Androids reigned supreme. Even though it is unknown if they ever met in Future Trunks' timeline, in the ending credits of Wrath of the Dragon, Future Trunks can be seen wielding the sword after it is given to Present Trunks by Tapion. Future Trunks says that the sword was given to him by someone close to him when he uses the Dragon Balls to repair it in the arcade mode of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. It is stated that Tapion did give his sword to Future Trunks in the video games Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, with the latter mentioning that Tapion gave it after sealing Hirudegarn. Future Trunks tells Gohan that it was Future Gohan who taught him swordsmanship in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Video Game Appearances Future Trunks' uses his sword during Shining Sword Attack in many of the Dragon Ball Z Fighting games. He can use his sword in Super Dragon Ball Z, as well as two other swords: a Japanese sword and a Laser Sword. In Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Future Trunks carries a new (though somewhat similar) sword, which he had used several times in the story. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Future Trunks is playable with and without the sword, stated as Trunks (Sword) and Trunks. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Heroes, King Cold uses Future Trunks' sword. The designers may have chosen to give King Cold the sword due to the fact that he is never seen performing any physical attack actions other than slashing the sword at Future Trunks. Future Trunks utilizes the repaired sword in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, and his present counterpart expressed an interest in obtaining a sword like it. The weapon appears in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi as an accessory item that can be equipped to the Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero, however the weapon is cosmetic and the hero will use an invisible sword (that can be seen if the player pauses the game while the warrior performs any one of Future Trunks' sword techniques). Future Trunks is equipped with his sword, but does not use it, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Future Trunks' sword is an item that raises the player's attack when equipped. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the sword is wielded by certain versions of Future Trunks. Additionally it also appears being wielded by King Cold on one of his character cards. On April Fool's 2017, the game's title screen was altered by the developers as part of their SaiBai Battle April Fool's joke which featured a team of Saibamen standing in for Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Future Trunks (who normally appeared on the title screen that year) with the Future Trunks stand-in equipped with Future Trunks' sword. Additionally the Mass-Produced Soldier Saibaiman card depicts the Saibamen from the title screen as a playable team. During their Super Attack, the Future Trunks stand-in uses the sword to perform High Strike nesr the end of the team attack which knocks the opponent to the ground setting up the final group Saibaman Bomb that ends the team attack. In the second Dragon Ball Heroes, promotional trailer, Future Trunks uses his sword as a Super Saiyan 3 against Majin Buu. In the Dragon Ball Heroes - God Mission 3 trailer, he leads the time patrol against the Dark Makai Army and used it against Mira's runaway state, though the latter simply dodges the attack. It is also wielded by his and Future Gohan's fusion Future Gohanks. Future Trunks uses the blade in a sword duel against Salsa in the Dark Empire Saga, and Fu in the Prison Planet Saga. Interestingly in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 the sword wielded by Xeno Trunks is identical to Tapion's Sword as it has a golden hilt and the same color sheath as the Tapion's Sword accessory. Xeno Trunks' sword is also different from the sword wielded by his past self, Future Trunks. To make matters even more confusing GT Trunks wields a sword identical to the sword wielded by Future Trunks instead of Tapion's Sword. Presumably this may be the result of the game developers reusing the same model for GT Trunks' sword instead of the model used for Tapion's Sword and the sword wielded by Xeno Trunks. Unlike Tapion's Sword, Future Trunks' Sword cannot be obtained as an accessory in Xenoverse. However the Future Warrior will wield Future Trunks' sword when using either the Shining Sword or Burning Slash Super Skills. In Xenoverse 2, Captain Ginyu steals Xeno Trunks' sword along with his body in the altered timeline of Age 762, though he does not use it (presumably because it does not fit his fighting style or possibly due him lacking Trunks' knowledge of swordsmanship to wield it effectively) though does continue wear it as an accessory instead of simply discarding it when he steals Trunks' body. Future Trunks' inside Ginyu's body later reclaims both his body and the sword by shielding Goku from Ginyu's body change. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, after the 1.06.01 Update Future Trunks' Sword from Dragon Ball Super appears as an accessory under the name Future Trunks's Sword, which can be obtained by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop. This version of the sword is also wielded by Future Trunks' Dragon Ball Super incarnation in Xenoverse 2. Interestingly, the sheath's of Future Trunks' Sword has a green sash-belt like the one Future Trunks wears in Dragon Ball Super, but only when the accessory is worn with the upper body portion of Future Trunks' Clothes (Super) as the green sash-belt is absent when the Warrior wears the sword with other or no upper body options. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Future Trunks' sword is worn by Future Trunks in his Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super incarnations as well as his fusions Future Gohanks and EX Trunks, however he does not wield the sword in the North American localization of the game as all swords wielded while performing sword-based Special Moves are censored and replaced with wooden swords. However, Future Trunks, Future Gohanks, and EX Trunks still wear the sword as part of their outfits. Tekka will also wear Future Trunks' sword on their back when wearing his outfits. Trivia *When King Cold has hold of the sword, it becomes much larger, which may be an artist mistake, or possibly that the sword changes size to fit the user. *There is a running gag involving Trunks' sword in which he always loses possession of the weapon shortly after it has been drawn for battle: **He first lost it in The History of Trunks, where he was forced to abandon the blade after it was caught by Android 17, as Android 18 prepared to blast him while he was immobilized. **He would lose it again by surrendering the weapon to King Cold shortly after slaying Frieza. **He loses it the third time by having the blade smashed and broken by Android 18's arm after he used it in an attempt to defend Vegeta. **His loses it the fourth time when Dabura spit on Z-Sword, causing the blade to turn to stone. **He loses it the fifth time when Fusion Zamasu breaks it with his hand. **In the Prison Planet Saga of the Dragon Ball Heroes promotional anime, Trunks drops the sword after Cunber catches it and chokes him out. **His tendency for losing his weapon also extends to the movie Super Android 13!: he loses the sword almost immediately after Android 14 caught and yanked the blade out of Trunks' grasp using only his fingers, and lastly the blade was broken when Trunks used it one last time in a futile attempt to cut down the powered up Android 13. *Just like in the anime after sparring with Goku, Trunks throws his sword into the air and the blade lands in its sheath - this was recycled for Trunks during his victory pose in some video games. **Interestingly in the Xenoverse story mode after fighting against the Future Warrior, he throws it up in the air while he is walking before landing in its sheath. *Its appearance in Bojack Unbound and Super would technically mean that the blade was somehow repaired (or re-forged) after its destruction. *The sword's hardness is very controversial. It was shown that the sword can not cut through Goku's finger and Trunk's hand while in Super Saiyan and Android 18's body. But in Dragon Ball Super, Trunks managed to block and even deflect Goku Black's Energy Blade attack, which has pierced through Vegeta's body while in Super Saiyan Blue. However closely looking at the blade and it is clear that the sword Trunks is using in Dragon Ball Super is extremely different. In the manga Trunks was originally using the Z-Sword but the blade was broken after it was petrified by Future Dabura. *In episode 49 of Super, when Vegeta asks Trunks on why he still carry a sword with him, Trunks responds by saying that he is highly accustomed to having his blade around and it helps put him at ease. **During the final battle against the Fused Zamasu, Trunks display the ability to infuse energy to form a ki blade over his regular sword (even if the blade itself is broken). *In Legacy of Goku 2, Ultimate Tenkaichi, Burst Limit, as well as Xenoverse and its sequel, Trunks either still carry and/or has access to his blade even after the fight with Androids 17 and 18 in the story mode of those games. **However, in the Xenoverse 2 DLC Pack 4, Trunks' blade was revealed to be broken after he defeats Merged Zamasu in the Warrior of Hope Saga (which is more akin to the anime itself). *In Dragon Ball Heroes: Prison Planet Saga, Future Trunks' sword is shown to have been repaired sometime after the events of the Future Trunks Saga. *At least three characters associated with the Frieza Force have wielded or carried Future Trunks' sword. The first is the army's retired leader King Cold during the Trunks Saga, while the second is a Saibamen in Dokkan Battle, and the third is Captain Ginyu while in Time Patrol Trunks' body in Xenoverse 2. This is ironic considering its use in ending the life of Frieza. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Espada de Trunks del Futuro Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Swords